warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nationalities
In Warship Girls, warships are divided into 18 nationalities. E-Country: Royal Navy The Pride of the Brits, the Royal Navy has the most powerful battleships and battlecruisers in game, together with its exclusive monitors: Roberts and Abercrombie. One of the four initial ships, Glowworm, is also British ship, famous for her skill. Heavy cruiser Kent is also very rare for players to collect. For carriers, the Royal Navy so far only has the HMS Ark Royal. However, they do have an array of Light Carriers to chose from starting from Argus and Chaser to Colossus and Unicorn So far, the Royal navy is also one of the two nations in game to have the unique Submarine monitor, the M1. As enhancement material, British battlecruisers and battleships are able to improve armour greatly. Destroyers can improve firepower slightly. In summary, British ships have high firepower, especially battlecruisers and battleships. G-Country: Kriegsmarine Two German battleships (Bismarck, Tirpitz) are two of the eight high speed battleships (speed greater than 27). Destroyer Z1, Z16 and Z31's skill can give all Z-class destroyers buffs to improve their performance. Prinz Eugen is the only heavy cruiser that has a rarity level of 5. After modification, she will become one of the eight Rarity 6 ships in game. As in real life, the Kriegsmarine currently holds the most submarines in game having three out of the five submarines: U505, U47 and U81. They also have the powerful Submarine launched magnetic torpedoes equipped by default on all their submarines As for carriers, the Kriegsmarine only has 1 available ship as of now, the Graf Zeppelin. As enhancement material, German ships will improve armor greatly. In summary, German ships have strong armor to defend themselves. However their anti-air value is generally bad. U-Country: The United States Navy As with many designs and ships in real life, Players get to choose a wide variety of ships from the United States Navy. Boasting powerful fast battleships such as the Missouri to the older more contemporary yet notable Super Dreadnoughts like the Colorado, Popular Cruisers such as Quincy and modern destroyers like Gearing, the United States Navy is certain arguably one of the best and most well equipped navies in this game. Whilst also having a large array of carriers to chose from, the US Navy also has the most powerful carriers in game: Lexington and Saratoga. The B25 of Hornet is as of currently the most powerful bomber in game. And Helena's skill of reconnaissance makes her necessary in fleets. Two of the five submarines (not including Submarine Monitors) in game are US ships: Albacore and Archerfish. As enhancement material, US ships will improve anti-air value by a lot. In summary, US ships have high anti-air value, best carriers and powerful cruisers. J-Country: 大日本帝国海軍 (Imperial Japanese Navy) Japan and US are two nations that have powerful aircraft carriers. Akagi, Kaga, Shokaku, Zuikaku, Taiho are as powerful as US carriers. Battleships' attributes are common but their illustrations are good (e.g. Fuso). Akatsuki's skill will improve the performance of the fleet in night combat. The oxygen torpedo in game is also the most powerful torpedo. As enhancement material, Japanese ships will give you much torpedo enhancement value. In summary, powerful torpedo is the label of Japanese ships, especially cruisers and destroyers. C-Country: 中華民國海軍 (Republic of China Navy) Chinese ships are mostly low speed ships (except Chongqing, which is originally an British ship). There are only light cruisers in ROC. Ninghai, Pinghai can be modified. Their skills will provide you extra EXP and other useful buffs in combat. Illustration of Yat Sen makes her most popular among ships. Since Chinese ships are very rare, they are usually not used as enhancement materials. F-Country: Marine nationale française Richelieu, the symbol of French Navy, has a rarity of level 5, which is also high speed battleship. Another French ship Fantasque is also very rare. Vauquelin, although her rarity is 1, has good attributes and low consumption among destroyers. France also has one of the two unique submarine Monitors in game, the Surcouf. I-Country: Regia Marina Andrea Doria has become the symbol of Italian Navy in game. She is also in the splash screen in previous version. Another high speed battleship is Vittorio Veneto, which is a reward of Pasta OP event. After 1.3.3 and 2.0.0, four destroyers were added into the game. H-Country: Koninklijke Marine There are only one light cruisers of Dutch Navy in game in current build. S-Country: Военно-морской флот СССР (Soviet Navy) Following the 1930s plan to rebuild the Soviet Navy, Events which happened on the years leading up to the Great Patriotic War has caused devestating setbacks to the Soviet Navy. However, despite this, the Soviet Navy did numerous sorties using fast attack boats and submarines against the Kriegsmarine. The Nothern fleet also played a huge role in the escort (Together with the Royal Navy) of the Murmansk/Arctic convoys. Reshitelny and Verniy are the first two ships of Soviet Navy in Warship Girls. Verniy was originally the Japanese destroyer Hibiki. After 2.0.0, Kirov and Tashkent were added into the game. T-Country: Türk Deniz Kuvvetleri Goeben is the only Turkish ship in game. She is the reward of Beta Test and cannot be acquired otherwise. CHILE: Armada de Chile The only one Chilean ship is the modified Brooklyn -- O'Higgins. M-Country: Монгол улсын цэргийн As a landlocked country, Mongolia has only three ships and one of them is Sükhbaatar in game. ICE-Country: Icelandic Coast Guard Hero of the great Cod Wars against E-Country, Odinn joins the fray! CAN-Country: Royal Canadian Navy Rapidly growing at the start of the new great war the Royal Canadian Navy played a highly important role in the security of the Northwest Atlantic. Haida is an E-Country Tribal class destroyer that sank the most surface tonnage among the RCN. AUS-Country: Royal Australian Navy Playing it's part first as a member of ABDA operations the Royal Australian Navy fought in actions all across the Pacific, Indian Ocean and even in the Mediterranean seas. Vampire is an old 1916 V-Class destroyer built by E-Country. SWE-Country: Svenska Marinen The small yet capable navy of Sweden, the Svenska Marinen, proved to be a large enough deterrent to would be invaders protecting the neutrality of this Scandinavian nation. Coastal battleships like Gustav V and the seaplane cruiser Gotland formed the core of a well balanced fleet-in-being well suited for the fjords of the Baltic Sea. THA-Country: Royal Thai Navy Currently represented by the coastal defense ship Thonburi. Abyss fleet For more information please go to Abyss fleet.